


graduation days

by mlle_enchantress



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i think this counts as fluff idk it's real romantic, it's basically just two boys falling for each other, kind of, zuko still doesn't know what friends are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_enchantress/pseuds/mlle_enchantress
Summary: Zuko hadn’t seen Aang in three years. In high school, starting when Aang was 12, Zuko had tutored him. He had enjoyed it, but it ended once Zuko graduated. He’d never forgotten Aang, but they’d didn't maintain contact and they weren’t friends.So, being invited to Aang’s high school graduation was a surprise. So was being adopted into his friend group and starting to find him beautiful.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 269





	graduation days

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I don’t normally do this. I don’t even ship Zuko and Aang I just lowkey think they’re soulmates – platonically or otherwise. Like how in the show they’re basically destined to work together and be friends. That kind of soulmates? But then I got this idea and I just wrote it because why the heck not. Also it’s quarantine so why would you expect me to do anything rational in general??
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Zuko hadn’t seen Aang in three years. Back in high school, starting when Aang was 12, Zuko had tutored him – in economics and science. It was a good way to make money at a young age, which his mother had commended him on; it was “domestic and plebeian,” his father had reminded him the few times he bothered to bring it up. But Zuko had enjoyed it. He’d always enjoyed being around Aang more than he’d ever admit.

And that was it. Tutoring Aang had officially ended once Zuko graduated high school. He’d never forgotten Aang, but they’d never maintained real contact; they weren’t friends.

So, being invited to Aang’s high school graduation was a surprise, delivered by Uncle one day after his afternoon pai sho with Aang’s guardian, Gyatso.

Zuko hoped it hadn’t been a pity invite, but that would make the most sense. He was surrounded by people who were too close to Aang for him to fit in – Sokka and Katara to his right, Gyatso to his left.

Aang was onstage. He’d done a lot of growing in the past three years. For one thing, he was tall – willowy and well-proportioned. His saffron gown practically billowed around him as he walked. His baby blue tattoos peeked out of his sleeves as he grasped his diploma and smiled.

Dear Agni, his smile. It was like diamond, beaming and broad and startling against the new angles of his maturing face, but still befitting. Still a perfect complement.

The ceremony was beautiful, but only half as beautiful as that smile.

“Zuko!” It’s loud, deep-voiced, but it was barely a warning before an eighteen-year-old came barreling into his stomach.

“A...Aang!” It came out weakly, but Zuko slowly wrapped his arms around his back. The hugging persisted. Zuko hesitantly patted Aang, hoping he wasn’t too firm; but really, could anything be too firm when he kid was practically fracturing his ribcage? “Aang,” he hissed this time, fired by pain.

“Sorry!” His grip weakened significantly, but Aang’s arms remained circled around Zuko’s waist, even as he leaned back enough to meet Zuko’s eyes. “I’m just happy you came. I didn’t really think you would.”

“Of course I’d come; you invited me,” Zuko mumbled.

“Thank you,” Aang said, so earnest Zuko felt his face soften with a smile.

“You’re welcome. And congratulations.” Zuko lightly pushed Aang’s shoulder so the latter could remember to speak to the rest of his family. Aang was smiling that ridiculously bright smile of his as he turned, going to body-slam Sokka.

He felt a hand settle on his shoulder, leathery and warm. “I must thank you, as well. I think it’s good that you came,” Gyatso told Zuko gently.

“Th-thank you for inviting me.”

“Aang’s the one who wanted you here.” Gyatso gazed after his boy wistfully. “There’s going to be a party at our home later, for anyone who couldn’t make it to this ceremony. You should stay for that as well.”

“Of course, s…since you’ll have me,” Zuko smiled politely.

Gyatso nodded and squeezed his shoulder lightly before dropping his hand..

“Hey!” That voice, still deeper than Zuko remembered, rang out. “Toph’s graduation is next week! Let’s all go to hers too!”

…

By 11 PM, Sokka had Zuko singing Iroh’s love songs for the masses, leaving him sweaty and delirious after what had escalated into dancing. His internal clock was long broken by the time the pair was slumped against a wall in a relatively quiet corner. Their dress shirts were splattered with liquor and carelessly shoved up to their elbows, and the men stared forlornly at a beautiful, crystalline glass with a thin pool of baijiu.

“You’re not gonna drink that?” Zuko made out from Sokka’s slurring.

“I’ll die. I’m positive,” Zuko breathed, unable to tear his eyes away. “You’re not?”

“I…” Sokka tried to reach out for the glass, but his hand merely twitched at his side, as if acknowledging what would be best for him.

“Wow.” Suki approached them. “You sure are a sorry sight.”

The boys whimpered as she downed the baijiu cleanly, almost like a shot. They fell back against the wall at once, and Sokka let out a truly melodramatic sigh.

“It really is the hot ones that make a fool of you.”

“Where the hell did you get that saying from?” When Zuko turned to face him, he moved too quickly and nearly, he concluded, died. “Agni, I gotta leave before you convince me to drink more.”

“Uh, rude!” Sokka protested. “You clearly enjoy my company.”

Zuko stood up against the wall at a very careful pace. “I still value my life.”

“Wait, man,” Sokka stood up at a speed Zuko would definitely deem unsafe. “It’s just…” he drops a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, “it’s really nice that you came. I know it means a lot to Aang.”

“Of course I would come,” Zuko replied. “He invited me.”

“Still…you should stay in touch with him – with the whole gaang. We’ve kind of missed you.”

Zuko blinked, unable to make sense of him.

“Wow, you’re seriously wasted. Go call an Uber.”

Zuko nodded and stumbled away, downstairs and to the front door. He paused by the door to fumble out his phone and call an Uber. Here, it was a lot quieter. He leaned his head back against the stone walls, eyes sliding shut as he felt himself come back to earth, at least a little. In this corner, there was a lingering sense of serenity – the tranquility that must characterize the house typically, on slower, quieter nights filled with moonlight tiding in through the bowed windows.

He breathed in and smelled patchouli, and something else fresh.

“Wait, Zuko!” There’s Aang’s voice again, still confusingly deep, drawing him out of his reverie.

Zuko cracked open his eyes. “Mh?”

“Are you leaving?” Aang slowly came to a stop before him.

“Soon. M’waiting for my ride.”

“Oh…” Aang nodded. “We haven’t gotten the chance to really catch up, have we?”

“I…guess not.” Zuko chuckled to himself. “I mostly drank with Sokka.”

Aang laughed too, gentler than normal. “I noticed.”

He stepped a bit closer, maybe unconsciously, and peered into Zuko’s eyes. Too deeply. The moonlight marbled his irises with silvery bands, like delicate rings encircling the gravity of Neptune, demarking an orbit. Time gave Aang a strong jaw that cast strong shadows beneath the stars, and the curve of his cupid’s bow looked so much softer in juxtaposition, looked so pronounced when he wasn’t quite smiling.

There was a buzz in Zuko’s hand. He startled.

“What’s–”

“Uber.” Zuko hated how his voice left like a gasp.

“Oh.” Aang smiled, but it wasn’t quite happy. “Before you go, can I say ‘thank you’ again?”

“You’ve already said it too many times…” Zuko crossed his arms over his chest.

“But if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have graduated at the top of my class; I wouldn’t be going where you went; I never would have gotten so far without you.” Aang’s eyes were wide, pleading for him to understand.

Zuko sighed and cupped his jaw in his hands. “It was an honor to have tutored you, Aang; you’re an amazing kid. Thank you for having me over tonight.” Zuko leaned forward and pressed a kiss into Aang’s temple.

When Zuko pulled away, the brilliant smile was back.

Zuko let his hands drop. “Goodnight, Aang.” He stepped toward the door.

“Night, Zuko,” Aang said so gently it contested a whisper. He watched kindly as Zuko clambered into the waiting car, face leaning out the front door.

Zuko was too drunk to question himself for kissing him.

…

Zuko couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone outside just to be outside, but he had a feeling that it was at least three years ago.

Somehow, Aang had tracked Zuko down and guilt-tripped him into seeing him again. At this point, Zuko didn’t even have to see him; if he so much as imagined a pouty Aang, it was enough to make him cave.

But this was nice. The sun was high above them, just starting its descent down the blue sky, past the watercolor-thin, cirrostratus clouds. The grass was lush and smooth beneath their skin, still fresh with the scent of dew.

And he could feel Aang, his warmth meandering over to Zuko across the short stretch of earth separating their skin.

“Are you excited?” Zuko asked.

“Of course,” Aang told the sky, a bright smile coloring his rich, deep voice.

“Are you nervous?”

Aang laughed. “Very. But I’m holding onto that excitement.” He sighed and shifted onto his side to face Zuko, and Zuko noticed how his clothes didn’t cover his waist evenly in the new position. “I wish I could have started while you were still there.”

“What do you mean?”

“You graduated this year, right? We can’t be in college together…” his hands picked at some nearby grass stalks.

“Yeah, I got my undergrad. But I’m getting a master’s.”

Aang shot up. “You are?!”

Zuko winced at the volume increase. “Yes, I am.”

“Sorry. But…what for?”

“Biochemistry.”

“Woah…So we will be in college together?”

“Yeah, basically.”

“That’s amazing! That means we can still hang out! And you know Toph and Katara are going to Ba Sing Se University too, right? And Sokka goes to a school really nearby, so we’ll all be together! Aren’t you excited?”

Zuko chuckled at him. “I guess I am, now. I didn’t realize you’d want to, but of course we can.”

Aang smiled down at him so brightly it hurt. “You have to give me your number, now.”

Zuko sat up slowly. “You don’t have it?”

“Why do you think I emailed you to hang out today?”

“…Oh.”

…

It’d been almost a month since college started, and Aang had never been to Zuko’s apartment. Until today. He hadn’t seen enough of Zuko in general, which is why he asked if he could visit.

During these early weeks of college, Aang had come to learn several things about Zuko. For one thing, Zuko had gotten a new haircut. A haircut that made it very difficult for Aang to be impartial about his attractiveness. Aang would confidently say that Zuko was objectively attractive, but the fact was, ever since Zuko’s shaggier style had been shaved down into a sort of longish, understated quiff that framed his face perfectly, Aang got lost in his expression way more frequently. His hair looked softer and lighter, Aang could see his cheeks redden more easily, and Aang was just struck with the desire to touch more often. Maybe he should be more freaked out by himself, but the night of the last summer firework festival, Aang decided to just roll with it. It was the first time The Team hung out that year, and Zuko looked so happy, Aang lit his clothes on fire. Because a happy Zuko was the most beautiful Zuko. And when Katara came with him to find a way to dry him off (after drenching his entire body to kill the flame), she brought up Zuko, and Aang talked himself into a confession. And that was before the spirits-ordained haircut.

Observation two, Zuko wore dress shirts and slacks every day. Every. Day. This fact also made it difficult to be impartial about his attractiveness. Of course china-pale skin; luxurious, black hair; and twenty-four karat gold eyes were going to make an attractive thing, but dark, tailored fabric that emphasized offensively-long legs and carefully-pressed shirts that revealed broad, muscled shoulders were ingredients for a monster. And it was every single day. Aang had no idea what he did to deserve this.

Number three, Zuko was truly rich. His apartment was his and his alone – one bedroom the same size as Aang’s entire college dorm, two bathrooms the size of his bedroom at home, and a lot of open space. Most of the apartment was this minimalist, geometric plane that bled into itself – kitchen into living room into dining area. But the best part was the window: it stretched across an entire wall, nearly floor-to-ceiling, and welcomed the sun unlike anything Aang had ever seen.

Four, Zuko wasn’t very social. The fact that Aang had to track him down in his apartment was a big indicator. Even besides that, though, Zuko hadn’t really named any people, besides the Team, he spent time with the time Aang asked. He spent a lot of his time studying, always alone, and it was becoming increasingly clear that most of Zuko’s social outings were the product of Aang summoning him from his apartment.

Point five, Zuko had to like spending time with him. Because when Aang got to his place, Zuko made ginseng tea and led him to his white, sectional sofas and they talked about nothing for so long the sunset started flooding through Zuko’s beautiful window and he offered to order them dinner.

…

Zuko didn’t hang up the call Katara was panic-yelling over until he was halfway to the university building. According to Katara, who was reporting based on Toph, Aang wasn’t even in his dorm; he was in some abandoned classroom, pushing everyone away so Toph was forced to leave.

Zuko ran more fiercely than he had at any point at the gym. He barely knew where he was going, but he was trusting his gut, for some reason – and then he heard it, so heartbreakingly quiet in the room he had the blistering feeling Aang would be in.

He slammed the door open with the grandeur of a general and strode in, panting but standing tall. His eyes immediately caught on Aang’s figure, curved precariously like a cave waiting to shatter, and his hands were on his shoulders in a heartbeat.

“Aang,” he said, gentle but firm.

“Go away.” A congested sniffle. “Spirits, I can’t believe they sent you.”

“Face me, Aang.”

Aang stiffened, then slowly turned his shoulders toward Zuko.

Zuko had to raise his chin with his own hands. Zuko figured the angry fire Katara and Toph had faced had mostly drained from him.

Aang’s cheeks were red and tear-streaked, and his gray eyes refused to meet Zuko’s.

“What happened?”

“Don’t you already know?!”

Zuko just waited. Waited for that sigh.

“I… failed my calculus test. Completely bombed it, a-after I expected to do so well – after everyone expected me to do so well! All my teachers and counselors, Gyatso and Katara and you and everyone expected me to, to do well. You all put so much energy into me and you were counting on me and I just, what? Failed my first college exam? How could I even…even do so fucking poorly? I don’t even know if I tried, Zuko! Like I just e-expected myself to breeze through, and instead I just f-fucked up and–”

“Aang, Aang, listen. This was just one exam, okay?”

“My first one. What if this is, like, and indicator of how I’ll do for the rest of the term? The rest of the year? The rest of my college career?”

“Aang, no. It is not, okay? Just trust me. I know you. Do you trust me?”

After a beat, Aang nodded shakily.

“Good,” Zuko sighed quietly. “Listen, Aang – you’re a brilliant kid. I’ve seen you do so much, so much more than exams. I know you’re amazing; but you’re human. You’re not perfect, even if you’re close to it, okay?” Zuko tried for a laugh, and Aang gave him a weak, almost-smile. “You’re human and even you’re gonna have your screw-ups, alright?”

“A…alright.”

“And please…try to remember you’re not alone, okay? I’ve been through this – I know how hard it can be when first starting college; I know how different and frustrating and crazy it can be. And I’m here for you. And so is everyone else – Sokka and Katara have been through it too, and Toph’s going through it right alongside you.”

“But, it…” he heaved in a breath, “it seems so easy for them. It’s usually easy for me too, I just …I don’t get it…”

Zuko leaned forward so his forehead rested against Aang’s. “Wanna hear a secret?”

Aang nodded.

“It has never been easy for me. I swear nothing has been; sometimes it just feels like struggle after struggle after struggle,” Zuko sighed. “But I’m okay. I’ve been through it and I’m okay and I’m here for you. You can lean on me. And you can lean on everyone else too; we all have our different strengths, and you can learn from our differences. The test was calc, right?”

“Right.”

“Sokka’s great at that stuff. He’s an architecture major, for Agni’s sake. I’m sure he could break things down for you, if you need it.”

Aang sucked in a deep breath. “Okay.”

“And try to remember that everyone struggles, okay? Toph, Katara, Sokka…Suki, my Uncle, even Gyatso.”

Aang nodded slowly. “You’re right.”

“Your mistakes won’t define you anymore than they define the rest of us. And you’re never the only one struggling, Aang.”

Aang was quiet for a bit, then he abruptly wrapped his arms around Zuko and pulled him close. Zuko relaxed into the hug and pulled Aang’s face into his shoulder.

“I don’t wanna mess up your shirt.” Aang’s voice was muffled. “You always dress so fancy.”

“They’re just tears, right?” Then Zuko tried to remember if there was any snot around Aang’s nose. “Right?”

Aang just buried his face deeper into Zuko.

Zuko sighed a bit and held him tighter. “…Hey, when you feel better, let’s go somewhere, okay?”

“Okay,” Aang conceded, but he didn’t move for a while. He felt warm.

…

Aang had never been in Zuko’s car before. It was dark and nice – a sleek, expensive coupé. Its speakers were very neglected. Zuko didn’t like to admit a lot, but Aang has a feeling he liked the radio station Aang picked.

Zuko took him to the Ume Teahouse. It was adorable. The interior was a lot of white and light blue, and the walls were covered in detailed murals of flowers and mountains and birds. The staff was 90% young women who consistently hit on Zuko and made him blush a tragically-pretty pink, and Aang was more appreciative of them than anything.

They served tea, nikuman, onigiri, and, after that, essentially just desserts; but Aang couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered, given how sublime their specialties were.

Aang was still learning new things about Zuko, and he couldn’t be happier. Among the additions to Aang’s list were that a) Zuko gave both great hugs and advice, b) he had an epic sweet tooth, and c) he was a comfort-food connoisseur.

Upon being seated, Zuko had ordered a platter of onigiri and a long list of sweets including fruit tarts, moon peaches, rice candy, and fire gummies.

“These tarts are my favorite!” Aang exclaimed, holding the last egg tart in his impatient hands. “Can we get more?”

“Mh?” Zuko looked up at him from his plate of mochi ice cream, a pink one in between his pinker, pursed lips. He took it out of his mouth. “Sure.” Zuko quickly waived for a waitress and asked for another plate of tarts, and she left with the order only after wiping a patch of flour off the corner of his mouth, leaving his cheeks bright.

Aang burst out laughing.

“Oh, shut up!” His face was making a steady transition from pink to red. “Why don’t they flirt with you? You’re cute.”

Aang swore Zuko’s face got even darker.

Aang laughed harder, even pointing at the affronted Zuko until shutting up once they brought out more tarts.

“I’m never bringing you here again,” Zuko muttered.

Aang swallowed a sweet bite of egg custard. “Why haven’t you brought me here before, anyways?”

Zuko shrugged. “I try not to come here too often. When I first discovered this place sophomore year, I gained, like, ten pounds. I’m still not sure I got rid of all the weight.”

“I’m sure you looked fine. Your legs are so long; it’d take a lot to take that from you.”

Zuko’s cheeks weren’t getting any less red.

Oh. Had he just flirted?

Aang wasn’t opposed to flirting; he just wanted to be aware of when he went and did it.

“Hey, I have an idea,” Aang started, trying to get Zuko to stop looking at him in that awkward way. “Why don’t we go roller skating to work off the extra calories.”

Zuko cocked his head cutely. “You wanna go roller skating?”

“Yeah. I’m feeling better now, and it’d be fun. Plus, that way we can order that chocolate thing you were talking about!”

Zuko gave him a golden-eyed look that meant he really, really did not think it was a good idea for them to have more sugar, but then he just sighed and looked for another waitress.

He was just a little bit perfect to Aang.

...

Zuko had never been roller skating before, and he was just about as graceless as a newborn cat deer. It was refreshing and hilarious and Aang was laughing way too much to keep his weight steady, let anyone support Zuko and teach him what the hell to do.

“Aang! Stop laughing – I’m going to fall! I am going to fall and it’ll be all your fault!”

“You’re so funny when you’re worked up,” Aang wheezed.

“Aang!”

After a good few minutes, Aang finally managed to shove his laugher down into his chest and replace it with a cheek-aching smile for long enough to instruct. He took Zuko’s forearm.

“Here.” His voice came out too light, and he swore he felt electricity spark and buzzing between their skin. Zuko was warm and Aang felt too hot – his ribcage was fluttering with the color pink and a lot of him wanted to run away, but he couldn’t even move. His smile dimmed, and then he decided to stay. Because Zuko’s eyes were golden and beautiful, even in the dark.

Aang saw something in Zuko’s perfect eyes. Something like a barrier being constructed by faltering hands.

…

There was a brilliant sunset tonight. Flaming magenta and saffron were cracking through the statuesque cumulonimbus clouds like broken lightning and carnal passion, colors waxing patiently. It was the reason Zuko had chosen this apartment – for the yawning opening that flooded him with every sunset and sunrise and rainstorm; it made him feel more at home than home ever did, made him feel more at awe than most things.

He was brewing jasmine tea and staring at the sky (and possibly burning up his retinas) when his phone rang. Aang’s favorite tsungi horn song rang across his kitchen in the few beats before Zuko picked up.

“Hello?”

“Zuko!” Aang’s voice was warm. “I have some news.”

“What is it?” he asked lightly, sliding onto a red-cushioned bar stool.

“I – you’re not busy, are you?”

“No, not at all.” Worry pricked at his chest. “Did I make it sound like I was? I didn’t mean–”

“No, no – you’re fine, you sound nice, I just…wanted to check. Anyways, remember the, um… calculus – calc test we were talking about a few days ago?” His voice got a little unsteady, embarrassed as he brought it up.

“Yeah. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, everything’s great, actually, um…turns out the test was graded on a curve.”

Zuko’s brows rose. “Really?”

“Yeah!”

“And you just realized that now?”

“I know, I know – I’m sorry I made such a scene, really – but I honestly didn’t know… I thought I’d failed…”

“I know; it’s okay. So, how did you really do?”

“I got the third highest score in the class, so…pretty – pretty good? Turns out that’s a B, so.”

Zuko laughed. Actually burst out laughing. Aang’s laugh joined his from the other end of the line, bright and clear like bell chimes.

Zuko wasn’t sure how long it took him to sober up, but by then, Aang’s laughter had quieted to the sound of light breathing, of sighing. “Well, good job then, I guess.”

“Yeah. Thank you. And thank you for everything you said last time–”

“It was nothing–”

“I know, I know, that’s-what-friends-are-for and all that jazz, whatever.” (A distractingly sunny feeling filled Zuko’s chest at ‘friends,’ but he’d never admit that.) “I just wanted to say thanks. Also, I was thinking…maybe this could be a good time for celebration, eh?” His tone was ridiculously suggestive. “Maybe at a certain tea shop I was recently introduced to?”

“No! You know what I said. I am not trying to gain any more weight until I’m at least my Uncle’s age!”

“Oh, come on! You’ll look good even if you gain fifty pounds, alright? And that’s not gonna get done in one sitting.”

“You underestimate me, Aang,” Zuko said to jolt a laugh out of him. “But seriously, no.”

Aang made a pitiful, baby sabertooth-moose-lion-esque whimper, but Zuko forced himself to stand his ground. “Fine, fine, no Ume’s, but…could we still go somewhere?”

“Sure.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, let’s celebrate.”

“Okay, I was thinking if we could go to The Waterside BBQ with the whole team?”

“Sure. I haven’t been there before.”

“Me neither, but Katara and Sokka love it!”

“Okay, what time?”

“How about 7?”

“Okay, I’ll see you there.”

Zuko was smiling when they hung up. Then he realized that his tea was still on the stove.

Zuko, panting and gripping the countertop after rescuing his likely-ruined tea from the fire, slowly came to a realization. “Wait, barbecue?” Zuko wheezed. “Aang’s vegetarian…”

…

Zuko had spent an embarrassing amount of time getting ready, so by the time he called Aang, it was too late to change plans. Instead, they met outside of the Waterside BBQ.

As Zuko walked up, he got the feeling that Aang had chosen to go inside the barbecue, just to confirm that it wasn’t a viable option: Aang looked pouty and almost traumatized.

“Hey!” Zuko raised a hand as he walked up to them.

The whole gaang really was there – Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Aang, each at varying degrees of disappointed.

“Sorry I’m late…” Zuko rubbed at the back of his neck, embarrassed. He hadn’t thought a few minutes (okay, almost ten) would make him much later than all the others, but he was clearly wrong.

“Hey, Sparky!” Toph called. She looked the least upset out of all of them. “You’re pretty late, aren’t you? Did you spend a lot of time prettying-up for us?”

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and pretending heat wasn’t flaring up at his cheeks. “No. It’s called being presentable.”

Toph smiled, wicked and knowing.

Aang was staring at him, looking a bit lost.

Zuko looked down at his outfit – a satiny, wine-mauve shirt and slacks. He thought he looked good. Did he look weird? “I… do I look weird? Am I overdressed?”

“Just a little,” Sokka commented.

“No!” Katara blurted, smacking her brother. “Aang’s just…upset about the barbecue!”

Aang seemed to finally snap out of it. “R-right…”

“Yeah, about that… got any solutions to the issue you so conveniently brought up, Zuko?” Sokka asked.

“Hey, it’s not his fault,” Aang said. “He’s just the only one who realized.”

“Um…you know, there’s a place my mom and Uncle really loved whenever they visited. There are a lot of vegetarian options, and the seasoning’s still as good as you can get anywhere.”

“Oh, thank you for dealing with Mister Pissy-Pants. Snoozles was driving me crazy.”

“Mister Pissy-Pants?”

“Hey, how about we get going right now?”

“Great idea, Katara. I’ll lead the way! I’m in the black Izumi.”

“Perfect-let’s-go-Sokka.”

Everyone quickly hauled themselves to their cars and Zuko led the way, checking often that the other two cars were close behind him. The drive was less than ten minutes, parking easy to find.

The restaurant – The Gujarati Castle – was paneled with polished dark wood and draped with great, saffron orange banners. The high ceiling was lit with fiery gold lamps and the scene was bustling, the aroma of black cardamom and cassia cinnamon and fenugreek swirling around them. Zuko heard the grumbles of the gaang’s – his friends’ – stomachs around him.

They got seated quickly and a young waitress left them each with their illuminated menus.

Sokka stared down at his unfolded menu. “Oh. This place is…”

“…boujee,” Aang finished.

“Oh,” Zuko said. “I’m sorry, I… if it’s too much, I can cover the bill–”

“No, that’s fine,” Katara interrupted him. “We’ll be fine, it’s just a one time thing. Plus, it’ll be nice to splurge like this; everything sounds delicious.”

“Huh…I wonder…”

“Oh, right – sorry.” Zuko waived over a waiter and someone quickly supplied Toph with a braille menu.

After their orders were taken, Zuko spent most of his time avoiding staring at Aang; an early glance revealed how ethereal he looked surrounded by orange and gold and dark wood. Instead, he listened to Sokka’s jokes like it was his job and focusedly bantered with Toph.

Zuko was ecstatic when their food was served. The waiters piled their table with samosas, curries, dal, basmati, mango slices, and the like.

Zuko dug in, as did the rest of the table. But Zuko was the only one still stuffing his face when the rest of the gaang started yelling, crying, and gulping down water (which wouldn’t really help, the vaguely-aware-and-functional part of his brain supplied, given water’s polarity).

Zuko slowed his chewing and swung his gaze around the havoc.

“Tui and freaking La why is it still burning?”

“The polar molecules in water don’t dissolve the burning chemicals. They’ll just spread them around your mouth.”

“What?!”

Sokka kept drinking water in vain. Katara was fully crying. Toph was panting and fanning her tongue. Aang had dropped his head on the table and become unresponsive.

“I… I’m sorry, guys,” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. “I forgot about how you…might not be as accustomed to the spice. Wait, here!” Zuko grabbed naan off one of the plates and began passing it out to his friends. “This should help – it’s just flatbread.”

They ate the naan fervently and appeared to cool down after a few minutes.

“You are never picking the restaurant again.” Sokka shot a glare Zuko’s way.

“I’m–”

“Hey, stop making him feel bad,” Aang snapped from across the table. “He’s already apologized.”

Sokka’s brows rose on his forehead. “Relax. I’m not out to hurt your mans.”

“And he made a point I can get behind,” Toph spoke up. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Twinkle Toes.”

“Whatever,” Aang said, a bit testily, crossing his arms across his chest.

So cute.

Um, what?

Zuko buried the intrusive thought and turned back to his food. The others slowly did so as well, albeit at a very cautious pace.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Aang stood up and Zuko met his gaze magnetically. “Order dessert for me if the waiters come?”

Zuko nodded, too slack-jawed for comfort.

The moment he was gone, the rest of them turned on Zuko like swerving cobras.

“So, you’ve been spending a lot of time with Aang, right?” Sokka asked.

“U-um,” Agni, why does he feel like prey? “We actually haven’t been hanging out as regularly…”

“Oh right,” Katara said. “Aang mentioned that. Did something happen when you went roller skating?”

“Or did something go wrong while you were cozying up in that teahouse?” Toph snorted.

“Quiet, Toph. You’re scaring him!”

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Please. You’re telling me you haven’t noticed the way Aang stares at you?”

“N-no…”

“Well, I’m sure his expressions give away a lot. But I wouldn’t know.”

“Toph, now’s not the time!” Katara steeled herself. “Listen, Zuko, I love you. We all do. But I have to warn you: If you hurt a single hair on Aang’s forearm, I will freeze your body until your flesh falls from bones and make you watch as I boil a pint of your blood for every tear you made Aang shed, then personally carry you to the wolves so I can watch them tear you apart.”

Zuko stared blankly for a few moments, a chill running up his spine as his body processed what his brain didn’t. Before he could get out an Excuse me? Aang reappeared.

“You okay, Zuko?” He asked, eyes wide and too-concerned.

“No – I mean ‘yeah’ – I’m fine. Really.” He let out a nervous, empty laugh.

“Great.” Aang smiled tensely. “So…”

Then, the rest of the gaang unfroze and began chatting easily, as if the shovel talk of the decade hadn’t just left Katara’s lips. Soon enough, their leftovers were packaged, dessert was served, and everyone had their fill. When the shahi tukda and golpapdi first arrived, Zuko had managed to slip a waitress enough bills to cover their meals.

It was refreshing, the way the night air whipped against Zuko once he stepped outside. The moon was a thin crescent high in the sky, and the streets were still busy. 

“Zuko,” Aang called, “let me walk you to your car.”

“Oh…sure.” Zuko smiled at the others. “Night, guys.”

“Night,” the three of them chorused, discordantly.

Zuko and Aang set off across the street.

“So…how did you like dinner?” Zuko asked.

“It was nice!” Then he half-grimaced. “I wish you’d warned us about how spicy it’d be, but…it was honestly great. I get why your family likes it so much. How often do they visit, anyways?”

“Not very…it’s a ways away, right? But they made time throughout the years…they visited the most my sophomore year, I think.”

“Oh, how come?”

“I don’t know. I think they…realized my first year was probably hard, and they wanted to make up for that. But I’d already gone through the difficult part of adjusting, so…” Zuko shrugged.

Aang sighed. “I wish we were still friends, then.”

“Still?”

“Yeah. If only I’d thought to keep in touch…but I guess it worked out, since we’re friends now.”

A smile insurgently made its way onto Zuko’s face, and Aang spotted it despite how Zuko tilted his face down toward his chest.

“What?” Aang’s voice danced between joking and accusing.

“Nothing.”

“No, tell me.” He laughed.

“It’s just that you’re sweet.” Zuko was still smiling for no reason. He leaned against his car as they reached it. “And I… didn’t really think of us as friends when I was your tutor.”

“Really?” Aang cocked his head in a way that was absurdly endearing. “Why not?”

“I guess…’cause we had a business relationship? You were a client, or a student; it’s not like I came over for fun.”

“But it was fun, wasn’t it?” His voice was light, quiet, but his face was close enough to hear clearly despite the breeze, despite the moving lights that seemed to dim around him.

Why did it constantly feel like the air thickened around Aang? All he did was hold Zuko’s gaze for a moment longer than necessary, cock his head or worry his lip, and then there was haze and electron clusters and weight and warmth and Zuko started wanting something he couldn’t even place.

“Yeah,” the one working part of his brain started, “it was–”

Then Aang stepped forward and a hand met the back of Zuko’s neck, pulling him towards Aang until their foreheads met and their noses crashed and their lips– 

An affronted gasp filled Zuko’s ear, way, way too close to him, and he jumped and pushed away.

He and Aang turned toward the noise, where a perfect, nuclear family stood. The man, somewhere in his forties, gave Zuko a disgusted look and spat at his and Aang’s feet.

And then the family of four walked away, as if they never wanted to encounter them again.

Zuko was mad. He felt a fiery teenage ghost fight towards his chest, itching to grab at retreating jacket cuffs and bellow that Aang didn’t deserve that, but Zuko breathed in sharply and extinguished him, letting the burning horror settle over him instead. 

One heartbeat. You were one heartbeat from kissing Aang – your newly-rediscovered friend. The closest person to your damn heart.

Agni, he was going to ruin this.

“I’m gonna get going.”

“Oh…I’m, I’m sorry–”

“Don’t– ” Zuko held up a hand to make him stop. “Don’t be, just… get Toph home, and then yourself.”

Aang nodded, meek and resigned, as Zuko sat down in his car. “Goodnight.”

“Yeah,” Zuko said, more to himself, and started the engine.

…

Aang had invited himself to Zuko’s apartment. He knew when he was being avoided, and he didn’t have many issues with waiting, but he had his limits.

A month was apparently his limit.

“Oh. Hey, Aang.” Zuko let him in, sounding aggravatingly chipper. “What type of tea do you like? I was going to try making white dragon tea, but since you’re here, it’d be nice to make something you like.”

Aang took in a heavy breath through his nose and tried to convey just enough irritation before answering. “Spiced oolong, if you have it.”

Zuko smiled in a way that made it clear he either didn’t realize or chose to ignore Aang’s irritation. “That’s funny – Uncle just sent me a basket with spiced oolong tea.” Zuko padded over to the kitchen and started boiling water. “There’s also green, star anise, and a whole lot of ginseng.” Zuko tried for a laugh, pretty and airy, but Aang was too pissed to appreciate the noise.

“Did you get a haircut?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” He smiled and turned his face toward Aang, a white-gold nimbus shining against his back, turning him a thousand perfect shades of red. “I got layers.”

Aang felt his lip twitch. “Recently?”

“Almost…almost two weeks ago?”

“Oh, two weeks?” Aang stepped towards him. “As in, it’s been over two weeks since I have so much so seen you, Zuko? That it’s been so long I wasn’t even there to notice your haircut – your new layers – when it happened?”

Zuko shrugged weakly. “We’ve been busy. You know that.”

“Oh, I do?” Aang was speaking lowly now. Anger was vibrating beneath his skin but his voice was cold and even. “Then tell me, Zuko, what have you been so busy with, huh? Who have you been busy with? What popped up and allowed you to so conveniently avoid me?”

“I’m not avoiding you.”

Aang scoffed. “Oh, really? You pulled off a whole month and that’s ‘not avoiding’?”

“Why would I be avoiding you, Aang?”

“I don’t know!” Aang tried to yell the anger out of his throat. “Maybe you just don’t like me that way! Maybe I’m the only one who feels attracted and obsessed and that’s honestly fine – it’s fine, Zuko, I can’t expect someone like you to want me – but I thought we were friends first!” Spirits, now his throat felt tight. “I thought you liked having me around! And I thought you liked everyone else, too. Was I that wrong?”

It was fast. Zuko’s face crumpled with guilt and his hands were on Aang’s jaw, holding him up. “You’re not wrong, Aang. I do like spending time with you guys. I do, I just…” Zuko sighed and dropped his gaze, “I didn’t want to deal with talking about what almost happened between us. So I just…tried to make it so we couldn’t. I know that’s selfish.”

Aang sighed. Heavy. “Well, can we do it now?”

Zuko met his eyes and dropped his hands.

Aang instantly felt cold. “Well I… practically just told you, and you clearly–”

“Don’t want to mess things up,” Zuko admitted quietly. “You’re…you’re one of my best friends, Aang. You’re so perfect, I just don’t want to lose you.”

A breath shuddered into his lungs. “Spirits, you won’t,” Aang mumbled and leaned forward.

Zuko was slow to respond to Aang’s lips. He was still for so long, Aang felt dread twist through his stomach and his arms. But when Aang started to pull away, Zuko pulled him in. He pressed his arm against Aang’s lower back and drew him closer, his other hand falling between his shoulder blades. When he kissed back, Zuko’s lips were incredibly hot. Hot enough to hurt, but soft and fluent and addicting; kissing him was like digging his nails into a nearly-healed wound, like reveling in the vulnerability.

He tasted like fresh jasmine and faded charcoal, and Aang was rapidly losing control of his hands. He’d thrown them deep into Zuko’s hair, slipping through the silkiness and gripping it when he wanted to be closer – close enough for the space to disappear. He felt them twisting and turning and burying themselves in one another, crowding into the warmth until everything was melting and burning. His back. His jaw. His lips. His throat. He couldn’t breathe.

He ripped back from Zuko, who chased after him until Aang placed a firm hand on his chest. They bowed their heads, foreheads pressing into one another, and they breathed heavily, practically panting. Aang’s heart was thundering out of his chest, and it was hard to catch his breath when the air was thick with cedarwood and cinnamon, but he got somewhere close to coming down to earth.

He tilted his head up and took in Zuko. Spirits, he brought a new meaning to debauched. His lips were swollen into an eternal pout, bright pink like a hyper-saturated version of the tone on his cheeks. His eyes pulsed with the sun, turned rich marigold and red, framed by thick lashes and lightly-furrowed brows. His hair was mussed to perfection, unruly and big and begging for a bed.

“Zuko,” Aang’s voice came out rough, “I want you to be my boyfriend.”

First, Zuko just blinked gorgeously. Then his hands wrapped around the nape of Aang’s neck and slotted their noses against one another with a light, teasing pressure. “Yes. Yes, I…want that too.”

And Zuko pulled Aang into another kiss.

This one felt like a storm.

…

The night was quiet. There was the omnipresent whir of air conditioning; of cars meandering down the roads; and their breathing, slowly steadying.

Zuko felt warm whenever their bodies were fitted together like this, whenever he or Aang lingered in their positions. He loved it.

Zuko loved him.

A soft whine pushed out of Zuko’s throat as Aang pulled out of him.

Aang chuckled, voice husky and rare and familiar.

“Don’t worry, I’m coming back.” His warmth slipped away completely, leaving a ghost around Zuko.

“Hurry,” Zuko complained. He heard the rustling and padding of footsteps as Aang likely did something reasonable and responsible, like throw out their condoms.

“I’m back,” Aang murmured into his ear.

“Good.”

It was back. His warmth coddling him. The serenity.

“I’m proud of you,” Aang remarked.

Zuko finally cracked open his eyes. Aang’s, swirling silver-black, were gazing at him from his right.

“Proud?”

“You did it.” Aang’s hand curled into his, rested on his chest. “You got your master’s, you got the fellowship…you stood up to Ozai.”

“Only because you were at my side.”

Aang cracks one of his perfect, wide smiles. “What are boyfriends for?”

Zuko sighed. “Thank you.”

Aang leaned closer. “You’re welcome and congratulations.”

Zuko couldn’t help but laugh.

Aang’s hand slid into his hair and he began to kiss him, seraph-light and open-mouthed across his jaw. “You know,” he says against his skin, “you made me go crazy all those years ago, with your forehead kisses.”

Zuko laughs harder, especially because the angel kisses are getting ticklish. “What?”

Aang sat up sharply, half-ranting, half-laughing. “I couldn’t decipher them! I had no idea what they meant but they were making me fall in love with you!”

Zuko’s brain had dissolved into loud snorts between silk sheets and Aang was hitting at his chest, whining loudly.

“Aang! Aang, wow, I…” another snort, “I didn’t know what they meant either! I was in denial!”

“Ugh, you’re such an idiot!”

“And you’re a loser.”

“I got you, didn’t I?” Aang dissolved into his own fit of giggles, perfect and radiant, and he fell back onto Zuko’s chest. He took in a heavy, calming breath. “I love you.” His voice was light.

“...Yeah. I guess you’re pretty alright, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I practically stole that last line so like be mad at me if you want it’s fine (idr what from tho?? what's a memory lmao)
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed if you read this!! comment if you did, it'd be really cool to hear whatever you think.
> 
> I definitely spent too much time on this, but ig it's fine. i spend so much time on the atla wiki for this it's crazy - the f o o d research i did for this?? the animal research???? i'm so disappointed there's no mention of giraffes or giraffe hybrid animals bc i definitely wanted to call zuko that when they were skating but it's fiNE
> 
> also sorry if the ending was lowkey weak, i think i wrote it first and then i didn't really know how to edit it as the rest of the story got better so uh...
> 
> also please forgive me for any tense changes i'm sorry i decided to write in past tense but then i was writing in present five sentences later and i'm honestly such a mess, i tried to catch my changes but if any were there i hope it wasn't too annoying.
> 
> anyways, again if u got to reading this whole thing, thanks a lot - i really hope someone can enjoy this lmao


End file.
